Striving
by rojy
Summary: He thought devils and demons where only a myth. Faust AU
1. Chapter 1

"There is no meaning. There is nothing." The black haired man whispered to himself after saving a patient's life.

"May be. May be not" A voice came out of nowhere. He was surprised he wasn't alone.

He became even more surprised when he turned to the source of the voice. It was a woman.. and a beautiful one at that. She was wearing a cape but wan't putting the hood on so he was able to see her face through the dim light. He noticed most her long beautiful sunset hair.

What would a woman be doing in a dark alley this late?

"Excuse me?" He asked not aware of what was said before out of his surprise.

"There could be nothing and there could be meaning too." She said with a subtle smile.

He got angry for intruding his mind like that. He said those word to himself and never expected a reply. "Pardon me, but I see it everyday. I see people suffering for nothing everyday. I go help them to live for nothing. They just suffer. Even if a man is physically fine, living itself is suffering."

"Not entirely" She was calm and had soft features as she replied.

He might seem calm but his voice was getting louder and his tone was firmer. He was getting more angry.

"What do you mean by bot entirely? I have been searching for all of my life. People speak of the heart that gives meaning to their lives. The heart is just a stupid organ than pumps life in them. A life for nothing"

He cursed himself for losing control like that. He usually was calm and composed. But he wasn't that pissed off for a long while.

"I am not saying that you're entirely wrong but you aren't right either" She said with her angelic features.

He stared at her confusion replacing anger and said in a much calmer voice "Elaborate more, please"

She took a few steps closer to him and stood face to face with him "I can show you but there is a price to that."

There was something strange about this woman but he couldn't put his hands on it. She was making him curious.

"So it's a take and give situation."'

"Yes, You're a smart one" She said as she clapped her hands from excitement.

He eyed her. This was getting interesting and he decided he would go along with it.

"What is it that you want?"

She was silent for a few moments and her smile disappeared "Your soul"

* * *

 **ِA/N: I just wrote it on spur of the moment. It helped me relief some of my negative feeling I have been feeling recently. I don't think I would write more of it as I think I would ruin the story. Sorry for such a cliffhanger. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I will give sometime to think this over"_

She vanished and left him in deep thought for the next few days. No matter how much he told himself it was ridiculous, he still couldn't get it of of his head. The heart.. selling a soul. The woman had to be a maniac. Despite of what his mind has been telling him, a tiny voice from inside that he doesn't know where it came from told him otherwise. He didn't believe in myths and this supernatural matters but there was something different about her. Despite looking like a human, she gave off a different feeling. However, he couldn't put his hand on it. It was like she had a totally different aura.

"Thinking about me?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by none other than the woman he was thinking about. She asked playfully with a hint of hope in her eyes. Why he couldn't fathom

She was amused as she was able to catch his eyes widening in surprise. Being able to get reactions and detecting the slightest emotions from such a seemingly cold man was akin to victory. She prided herself in her ability to read people and this one proved to be more of a challenge than the others.

He looked around him. The door and windows were closed leaving no evidence of anyone entering through was no other possible ways to come in to the third floor. He looked at her suspiciously asking "How did you enter?!"

"Magic" She answered with a simple smile.

That can't be. He believed in logic with his whole being and this was against all logic. But here he is witnessing it with his own eyes and he trusted them like no other. What he sees with his eyes exist and what they don't see doesn't exist. His eyes were seeing what defied logic.

"But that is nonsense." He said in a defying and defensive stance ready to fight for his believes.

"Does anything of this makes sense according to your so called logic?" She challenged and he wasn't able to refute her argument.

"Fine" His patience was getting thin which wasn't usual "Assuming this all is real I have a few questions". Despite of all this, he couldn't deny his interest. As illogical as it was he was curious. He hasn't been curious about something for years. It was initially his curiosity about the human nature and the heart the made him pursue medicine thinking he would find answers by examining the human body. What did he have to lose anyway?

She just looked at him waiting for him to continue "What are the consequence of selling my soul? Do I get some sort of punishment? like rooting in hell in old myths?"

"No, but it could be worse. Your soul will be bound to me for eternity." He looked at her doubting that she could ever be worse than hell. Now that he had a better look at her, She is too beautiful she could be a goddess.. or a devil that loured men to their demise. "But I truly hope it won't be bad" She said with a sincerity and a genuine smile that made him consider everything.

He looked at her with surprise. He certainly agreed with philosophers such as Hobbes who believed in the malice of the Human nature but There was no apparent malice or any bad aura emitting from her. He didn't understand her motives. Come again, there is a great chance she is not human "Why?"

"You have been thinking a lot about the heart..What if I help you find it?" He didn't even care to hide his surprise. He spent all of his life searching for it and deemed it nonexistent. He followed logic and it led him to nothing. Could their be other root than logic? But that was nonsense. His curiosity had been dormant for years and here it is now at its peek because of her. Could she provide him with the answer his profession couldn't? It is utter nonsense and may she is just fraud but what did he had to lose? He had to be extremely cautious about his important belongings. He didn't care much about his own life.

Despite the way he was almost approving but he wouldn't give in that easily. He had more questions to ask. "If I may ask How? Do you have it?"

She looked at him contemplating her answer "No.."

"So you don't have it?" He interrupted accusingly. "But I know of it." She deadpanned him. Then it occurred to him. He knew nothing of the matters of the heart.. may be it was something that you know about but don't have it? but he knew as a doctor he knew all about the heart. He didn't realize the spark of hope until it began to dim. 'Damn false hope'

"Does one ever acquire it?" He wanted to know. He had to know. She answered with sadness in her eyes and a monotone voice "Yes, one can lose it too."

"Lose?" She gave a silent nod as her mood dampened. It seemed like a topic she didn't want to dwell on. Did she lose it? This was all to much for him to process at once. He sat on his chair and sighed heavily. "Do I get to live her and practice my job?"

"It's all up to your choice."Her mood was getting better again. He looked at skeptically "Being bound to me doesn't mean loss of freedom other than being companions for eternity."

It might all be a lie but he was tired of life as it is. He stood up and and went to stand on right in front of her. "Then it's a deal"

"A deal it is" She responded with the most beautiful smile that made his heart skip a beat.

* * *

 **A/N: I had an idea for this fic so I came for it. Hope you liked it**


End file.
